The Tale of Nuktuk
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: When we last left our hero he'd just been dumped by the evil Princess Eska and almost killed by her father, the dreaded Chief Unalaq who'd fused with Vaatu to wreck havoc on the world! Luckily he'd managed to escape with the help of his trusty brother Mako and the all mighty Avatar Korra. Now safely back in Republic City the young Nuktuk is looking for rights to wrong!


**A/N:** Yesterday on tumblr I made a comment about wanting a Tales of Republic City episode (or webseries! Please Nick I've been good!) and then listed a few 'tales' that would be awesome. The last was the Tale of Nuktuk and then I decided to write it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

_When we last left our hero he'd just been dumped by the evil Princess Eska and almost killed by her father, the dreaded Chief Unalaq who'd fused with Vaatu to wreck havoc on the world! Luckily he'd managed to escape with the help of his trusty brother Mako and the all mighty Avatar Korra._

_Now safely back in Republic City the young Nuktuk is looking for rights to wrong!_

Bolin saw the thief start running before he grabbed the woman's bag. He'd seen it a thousand times and participated in about half of them. Not today, however, today he was a movers star and could fight injustice!

He took off after the thief, following him down an alleyway that Bolin knew was a dead end. He saw the cornered man tense and then the slightest movement.

"I don't think so!" Bolin said as he earthbent faster than the other bender. Unfortunately the thief dodged at the last minute. He quickly bent a hole, but Bolin stomped and a column shot out of the thief's getaway plan. It had the additional benefit of sending the thief hurtling through the air.

The thief landed on the ground with a groan and Bolin rushed over to take the bag and the thief back to the woman. He bent a pair of manacles around the groaning man's wrists.

Escorting the man back was a little bit of a hassle, but Bolin decided it was all part of a days work as a hero.

Unfortunately the woman had found a nice police officer to report her crime to. "No need to worry, Mako," Bolin said as he pushed the criminal towards his brother. "I managed to take care of everything. And for you, kind woman, you're bag." He presented the bag to her with a flourish. The middle aged woman blushed and thanked him before turning to Mako and finishing her story.

Bolin was about to walk away when Mako grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"We can talk later," Bolin insisted.

"No, I need a witness report from you."

"Fine, fine, but do I have to go to the station to give it?"

Mako eyed his brother. "Now you do."

* * *

_One hour later our hero emerged from the police station after duly giving his report of his honorable deeds to the ever vigilant Officer Mako. On the steps outside Nuktuk considered what to do with his evening. Should he go visit the lovely Asami in her mansion on a hill? Should he visit the mighty Avatar Korra on Air Temple Island? If he does should he take the noble Pabu who valiantly portrayed Juji to see Naga?_

_Let's see what our hero decides!_

Bolin kicked a pebble as he turned to walk to his new apartment. He didn't particularly feel like going home; while he'd never admit he was lonely it did, once again, feel like his friends had a life without him.

Not that he really minded right now, he told himself. He'd received a few calls about new movers and was eager to play a few new roles (maybe even a villainous firebender!) but, in his heart, he'd always be Nuktuk, fighting for justice and-

"It's you! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, look!" A little girl who was missing one of her two front teeth screeched as she rushed towards Bolin.

He smiled his best smile and bent down to hug the excited girl. "Why yes it is me!" He told her.

"I can't believe it! I used to watch you every week and you're my hero!" She gushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet to hear! Say, if your mommy gives me your address, I'd be happy to send you an autographed Nuktuk poster!" It was the least he could offer as he stood back up.

The girl's face fell. "I don't want a Nuktuk poster," she told him. "I thought you were Bolin of the Fire Ferrets."

"Oh, I, uh," Bolin stumbled over his words.

"I'm sorry, sir," the woman apologized. Bolin was caught off guard, he could count the number of times he'd been called sir on his fingers. "She's just a huge fan of Bolin and-"

"No, that's me too," he reassured the family. "I just, well, not a lot of people recognized me from that."

"Are you kidding?! You're the bestest player! I loved when you beat the Boar-q-pine's earthbender!" The girl was now jumping up and down. She reminded Bolin a little of Ikki.

"That sure was a great face off," he agreed.

"When's the first Fire Ferret match?"

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. "I'm not really sure. In fact, well, there might not be a Fire Ferret team next year."

She looked away. "Oh," she said. "I guess, well, it's just, uh, you're my hero and I love watching you bend."

"I'm your hero?"

Her face lit up. "Yeah, see, you're an earthbender, like me. And you lost your daddy, like me. And it's really cool that you and your brother managed to become probending stars even after losing your daddy and mommy and-"

"I'm sorry again," the girl's mother cut in. "She gets really excited and-"

"No, no, it's fine." He bent down to look the girl in the eyes. "Was your daddy an earthbender too?" She nodded. "Mine was too. Say how about this? If your mommy gives me your address I'll send you a signed Fire Ferrets poster and tickets to our first match."

"Please Mommy!? Please, please, please?" The girl begged.

"All right, all right," she said with a smile. She mouthed 'thank you' at Bolin before carefully writing her address on the back of a receipt from her purse.

"Go Ferrets!" The girl cheered as she walked away.

Bolin looked down at the bit of paper in his hand. She liked him for being him and that felt good.

* * *

Bolin knocked on Mako's door, hoping his brother wasn't working over time. Luckily he wasn't. "I wasn't expecting you," Mako said.

"I know. I brought dumplings," Bolin offered as he held up the bag (he may have eaten one or two on the way over).

"Come in."

Bolin shuffled across the threshold. "Have a-"

"Before you say anything let me talk," Bolin interrupted. Mako shrugged and sat on the couch, opening the bag to take dumpling for himself. "I've been thinking and, well, I want to start the Ferrets again but that's going to require money. Not that I'm asking," he assured his big brother. "I have it, for once. But, well, rent on my new apartment is kind of high and with this whole movers thing being kind of Varrick's idea and he's gone so no more money, well, I was wondering if I could move back in?"

Mako stood and hugged Bolin. "You'll always have a place here, little bro,"

Bolin hugged him back. "Thanks, big bro."

_Thus ends the newest tale of Bolin of Republic City! Stay tuned to see what he'll do next!_

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**

And I'm sorry my fight scene sucked. This may become part of a series, maybe.


End file.
